


with teeth (she will not let you go)

by Timballisto



Series: clarke and lexa vs the world [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hate Sex, Heavy Angst, Mild Blood, NSFW, these hands have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>2. things you said through your teeth</em>
</p><p> </p><p>requested by killthegiant on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	with teeth (she will not let you go)

The ballad of Clarke and Lexa was sung through gritted teeth.

Each step was maneuver on a battlefield where truths were extracted, pried from cold hearts and warm hands. Clarke doesn’t trust things she doesn’t have to take, and Lexa is so very reluctant to give. Both of them hold too tight, cleaving to each other with their nails digging in and leaving marks as if to say _I was here, I won this battle, I will not be forgotten._

Lexa leaves dark blooming bruises along the jutting bones of Clarke’s clavicle, presses her fingers hard enough to leave red half-moons on the crease of Clarke’s thigh. Clarke rides Lexa’s face hard enough to give the commander a nosebleed- blood and slick coating a mouth that Clarke can only associate with lies and pain and _hurt_.

There’s blood in Lexa’s teeth when she flips Clarke over and fucks her from behind, clamping down hard on the junction of Clarke’s neck and shoulder.

“Tell me.” Clarke says one night, pressing on Lexa’s windpipe with her forearm while her fingers draw twitches from Lexa’s hips. “Tell me your worst secret. Tell me something you’d _die_ before speaking aloud.” Clarke is savage, pressing with just the right amount of pressure make Lexa whine. “ _Tell me._ ”

Lexa look like a cornered animal, her eyes rolling in pleasure and her teeth bared. In the flickering half-light of the lamp by the bedside, Clarke can see the threads of her self-control fraying.

“I love you.” Lexa hisses like a curse, her eyes bright and manic. Her teeth snap down on nothing with a harsh click as her body bends like a bow, giving in to the pressure of Clarke’s fingers.

 _I know._ Clarke doesn’t say it, but it hovers between them all the same.


End file.
